


No Matter What

by Buttispams



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Kids, M/M, Married Couple, Pete is such a good dad, SO MUCH FLUFF, buttibabies, idk why's there's so miuch fluff, kidfic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttispams/pseuds/Buttispams
Summary: Just a cute P&C with kids moment. It's literally all fluff, so get your floss ready.
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> This just kind of happened. I hope you enjoy. I know I have other pieces I should be writing but take what you can get, lol. Thanks for sticking around, love you all!

"Daddy?" 

Peter shifted slightly in his sleep as he heard a soft, familiar call. After a short moment of silence he allowed himself to slip back into sleep, when another call woke him up further. 

He blinked his eyes open, smiling as he took a moment to appreciate the peaceful look on his husband's face who was curled up next to him. 

"Daddy?" He heard again, this time a bit louder. 

He sighed and nudged Chasten awake, closing his eyes to return to slumber as he said, "It’s your turn." 

"Mm, but she wants you," Chasten replied after another request from their 4-year-old, Olivia, who was at the foot of the bed, dressed in her fluffy white onesie and bunny slippers. 

Peter opened his eyes again, connecting them with his husband's. "No, I think it's you." 

"Nice try," Chasten nuzzle deeper into the bed, "but this is definitely you." 

The room was once again quiet, and both men secretly hoped that their daughter had wandered back to her bed, when on Peter's side of the bed they heard her again. 

"Daddy, please," she practically begged, this time adding a soft sniffle, a trick she had picked up from Chasten to get what she wanted, and Peter could never resist. 

"It is me, isn't it?" Peter thought aloud. 

"That's what I said." Chasten released Peter from his hold and rolled over as Peter got out of bed. 

He followed Olivia out of the room as she pulled him by the hand, stopping at the doorway to her own room. 

"Can you check for monsters?" She asked, giving her best puppy dog eyes. 

"This is why you woke me?" He watched her nod, shyly. "You know your dad wouldn't give in like this?" 

"I know, that's why I wanted you." She said before pushing him into the room, urging him to look around for any creatures waiting to pounce. After a couple minutes of searching and scanning all nooks and crannies of the room, Peter, of course, found nothing to worry his daughter. So, he tucked her in, gave her a kiss on the cheek and shut off her light. 

He was almost at the door when she spoke again. "Do you love Daddy?" The question was simple, not at all accusatory but rather just one of curiosity. 

Peter turned back and crouched beside her bed. "Of course I love him, more than anything." 

"More than me?" This time the question had a bit more intent. 

"Not at all. I love you both equally, just in different ways." 

"Oh," she replied, her thoughts beginning to expand. "Does Daddy love you?" 

"Yes, very much." 

"Even when he's mad?" 

"Especially then." He added a wink to his response, but Olivia didn't seem to notice. Her smile slipped into a small pout. "Hey, what's all this about?" 

"Daddy yelled at me, today," She tilted her head down, but kept her eyes up towards Peter. "Because I wrote on the walls. That's why I wanted you to check for monsters." 

"Well you know you're not supposed to do that, sweetheart." Peter reminded her. 

"I know, but I thought since it’s crayon it would come off, but then it didn't, and he got mad." A sniffle escaped Olivia, this time not a fake one she used for whining. "What if he doesn't love me anymore?” 

"Hey, no, honey, " Peter pulled her into his arms as soon as the tears broke out. He stroked her braided hair and sushed her until she calmed down a bit so he could talk to her. 

"Sweetie, your daddy loves you so much, nothing could ever change that. Yes, he was mad, but that's because you broke the rules. Your daddy yells at me all the time, and sometimes it hurts, but I know he still loves me, and he's always sorry, even if he's too stubborn to admit it." This time she did react to the wink he gave. 

She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her onesie and looked up at him with hope shining on her face. "So he still loves me?" 

"Yes, honey, and I love you too. Don't you ever doubt that." 

Olivia hugged him tight, "Can I go say goodnight to Daddy, since I didn't do it earlier?"

"Of course sweetie, but let's make it quick, so he's not mad at _ me _ ." 

She giggled in appreciation before grabbing Peter's hand and dragging him down the hall. 

Once in the room, Olivia jumped onto the bed and climbed on Chasten until she was laying on top of him, her arms around her neck. 

Chasten groaned awake but chuckled once he pieced together what was happening. 

"I love you Daddy, even when you yell at me." She placed a loud kiss on his cheek. 

It took him a second to realize what she was referring and then he hugged her tighter. "I love you too, sweetheart, even when you write on the walls." 

He gave her a kiss goodnight and she crawled back down to Peter. 

He crouched down to her level to see the bright smile on her face. "Do you need me to come tuck you in?" 

"No, I can do it.” She gave him a hug and a kiss as well. "Go cuddle Daddy, he looks cold." 

He laughed before giving her one last kiss, this time adding a "mwha" sound to make her giggle as she left the room. 

When he crawled back into his bed moments later, Chasten was on his side, sleepily stretching his arms out to invite Peter to snuggle.

Peter moved in close, his own arms snaking around Chasten, as he nuzzled his nose into his neck. 

"What was all that about?" Chasten asked once Peter was settled. 

"She wanted me to check for monsters." Peter replied, his breath ghosting across Chasten's throat making him cling tighter. 

"I guess you did a good job considering she went back on her own." 

Peter chuckled. A small beat passed and then he turned more serious. "She also wanted to make sure you still loved her, after what happened today." 

"What?” Chasten shot almost fully awake, trying to detangle himself from Peter. 

"Calm down love, she's fine." Peter assured, bringing Chasten back down into their cuddle. "I told her that we both love her no matter what, and that you love the both of us even when we're bad." 

"Thank you." Chasten relaxed with a sigh, giving Peter a half smile. "And by the way, I love  _ her _ even when she's bad. You, on the other hand, are questionable." 

"Hey," Peter scoffed in mock offense, scooting away. "Take that back." 

"Come back and cuddle me and I'll think about it." Chasten punctuated his request by reaching out towards Peter with grabby hands, something  _ he _ had learned from Olivia. 

"God, you two are too alike," Peter groaned, moving back into his husband's embrace. 

"Just one more reason for you to love us." Chasten kissed his forehead and closed his eyes to slip back into sleep. 

Not long after, Peter relaxed into his own slumber, speaking out his last thought of the night: "I really do love you guys."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I told you it's literally just fluff. If you have any fic idea lmk, I may look into it. lol


End file.
